


Maybe..

by ultprogrammer



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dissociation, M/M, Mutual Pining, explosion still happened but he somehow survived?, hospital mention, jasper has hearing aids, max is a little shit but what do yall expect, max k n o w s, mention of dial m for jasper, slight shift in prospectives, they're also in denial, they're in love but refuse to say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultprogrammer/pseuds/ultprogrammer
Summary: “Jasp, are you alright?” David spoke up, a hand being placed onto his shoulder as the other leaned in some, causing him to blink a few times before chuckling nervously and shaking the hand off as he pulled the banjo back into his lap.“Hah- yeah. Yeah, ’m fine. Guess I just drifted off for a sec.” clearing his throat, his eyes darted around at the children that had joined them at the pit, the newfound attention making his nerves a bit worse, but he pushed through. For them and David. And hell, maybe even for himself. “I was gonna sing somethin’, huh? Gosh. How forgetful of me.”
Relationships: David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 39





	Maybe..

**Author's Note:**

> So, ,,,this is my first post so i heavily apologize if it's way bellow average,, either way, i hope you enjoy :')

The blond’s eyes darted up and down the firepit, the flames dancing at the top taking his interest for a good moment or so. He doesn't know how long he's been like this, but he couldn't pull his eyes away, his breaths starting to get slightly labored as his hands clenched into tight fists and started to get clammy. Something felt off for some reason, but he couldn't place a finger on it until he realized that it was him. Everything about himself felt numb and even with his hearing aids, he couldn't hear anything other than a dull ringing noise. It was as if he was just cut off from the world and himself, like he wasn't actually there and all of this was just some weird and messed up dream and maybe he'd just wake back up in the hospital in a few minutes- and then his attention was once again stolen, swallowing thickly as he was brought back to his senses by the ginger that sat next to him. The grin on his face was overly-welcoming and filled his stomach with a very familiar sensation. One that made it impossible to not slightly mirror the smile despite the small episode he was in just moments ago. Why did he always have to do that to him? Make him feel so..happy and content. The emerald color of his eyes and the little freckles and moles that covered his cheeks and his smile looking so much brighter in the light.. Jesus he felt stupid-

“Jasp, are you alright?” David spoke up, a hand being placed onto his shoulder as the other leaned in some, causing him to blink a few times before chuckling nervously and shaking the hand off as he pulled the banjo back into his lap.

“Hah- yeah. Yeah, ’m fine. Guess I just drifted off for a sec.” clearing his throat, his eyes darted around at the children that had joined them at the pit, the newfound attention making his nerves a bit worse, but he pushed through. For them and David. And hell, maybe even for himself. “I was gonna sing somethin’, huh? Gosh. How forgetful of me.” rolling his eyes and pursing his lips, he wiped the palms of his hands on his shorts and shook his head as he moved to stand up. "But uh- looks like it's getting late, maybe we should-"

“Thank fuck. even if you are more musically inclined than David, hearing more of the 'woe is me' type quirky shit isn't that entertaining anymore.” spouted the boy that sat across from them, Max, as he crossed his arms. Honestly, it wasn't too unexpected.. Both the language and the context. But nevertheless, the comments caused David to scoot back from Jasper a little, hands flying up in a defensive manner. 

“Max, now- language, _please._ " the both of them spared each other glances before Gwen huffed in annoyance and kicked a log they all were seated on to get him to keep going with what he was saying. “Anyway! It..is getting late, and we’ve got a schedule packed full of fun activities for tomorrow! So how about we head off to our tents, hm?” David stated as he stood, stretching a little and offering a hand out to Gwen to pull her up, which she took. The sound of the bundle of kids behind them groaning at the implication that they were actually going to be doing something was just slightly disheartening, but that didn’t matter! He was gonna make sure they were going to have a good time even if it killed him!.. Which it's come close to a few times, but hey! If that's what it takes! Before he was really even too far from the pit, his hand was grabbed by a smaller, which he obviously stopped to look over to, being met with the sour-mouthed child from before.

"And don't think you're off the hook either, something weird is going on between the two of you- like, weirder than usual." even the notion of something like that was enough to make David pause and furrow his brows at the smaller.

"I can assure you that nothing weird is going on-"

"Uhuh yeah, sure. Alright. Whatever you say, but the way you look at each other speaks volumes over whatever you spew out to tell yourself otherwise." That was the last thing he said before catching up to the two others, Nikki and Neil already to the front of the group of kids, chatting about whatever nonsense that could be barely heard from where he was.

There was a bit of silence where he just stood there, eyes trained on the campers and Gwen until he realized Jasper hadn't been with them, making him look around until he spotted him putting the fire out. And then he just..kept his eyes on him as he waited, not really holding back from glancing him over briefly.. He’d grown up from the first time he saw him- now sporting broad shoulders and scarred skin, a big change from being the string bean of a kid he used to know. He was..shorter than David though, which was also a switch from when they were kids, Jasper having always been the taller of the two. It was amusing, honestly. As Jasper finally caught up, he raised a brow at David and cocked his head to the side, soon picking up on the look he was sending him. A look they shared every once in a while. One where they didn’t need words to speak how they felt. It was weird. He felt weird. Maybe Max had been right… maybe what they do or how they act towards each other has gotten a little out of character of them, but it didn’t matter. After a moment they broke eye-contact and quickly looked away from each other, Jasper rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down and David awkwardly holding his clipboard to his side, shuffling along to their shared cabin where Gwen waited for them at the porch.

There was a second where he thought about saying something, but not today.. Maybe tomorrow..


End file.
